Midnight at the morgue
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: Tru has to work with Jack in the morgue again. You always have to get on well with coworkers. TruJack.


Disclaimer: Tru Calling was not my idea it was Jon Harmon Feldman's, thanks Jon, you rock.

**Midnight at the Morgue**

Tru sat on a chair, her lap top on a table, typing up her medical school assignment in the City Morgue staff lounge. She frowned and glanced over at Jack Harper who was reading a newspaper.

"Hey Jack, you delivered many babies?" Tru asked him.

"Fifteen, always a great moment," Jack circled the winning horses of the day and writing them down on a separate piece of paper.

"Does this description of a quick delivery process sound right to you then?" She leaned over and passed him her lap top."

He skimmed it quickly. "Yeah, but look at paragraph four - looks like a typo to me."

Tru reread it once her laptop was back in front of her. "Yes you're right, thanks."

"How are your grades going, Tru?" Jack asked curiously. "Now they're counting for real."

"B's and C's" Tru murmured shortly, she knew she'd be an A student if she didn't have to keep saving peoples lives. "So how long are you going to keep working here again?"

"For as long as _you_ do." Jack held his piece of paper in front of him. "Unless you'd like to quit here, then I promise I will. Cross my heart in fact."

He chanted softly the names of the winning horses to himself memorizing them.

Tru scowled at him. Jack had started working again at the morgue last month and because of a loop hole in his previous contract there was nothing anyone could do about it - not without everyone exposing their dirty little secrets.

Tru had asked Jack's help in murdering Jensen her boyfriend when it turned out he had turned into a soulless serial killer thanks to her. Due to an unfortunate series of events Tru had ended up having to do kill Jensen herself and hide the body. Davis had found out Carrie had murdered her dead husband and had been working for Jack all along.

Everyone had declared a temporary truce to avoid crap hitting the fan and somehow this involved Jack back working in the morgue. Davis was away on stress leave at present and Carrie had transferred to another building so Davis didn't have to see her every day when he came back to work.

"Coffee?" asked Jack

"Yeah thanks," Tru got up and stretched. "Tuesday nights are always so slow." She yawned.

As if to prove her wrong a knock came at the door. "Excuse me, Eternal Rest Funeral parlor here, looking to pick up John Adobes body." A uniformed man informed them.

"I'll get you to sign the release sheet. You're Al right?" Jack said going over to the guy. "Jack Harper, we've met before."

Tru put the kettle on to make the coffee herself. There came another knock at the door. She turned smiling. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Greg Vicente" Said a guy in a black suit. "I'm here to pick up John Adobe's body, Sunset Funeral Directors."

"That's funny," commented Tru. "Eternal Rest is here now picking up the Adobe body."

"Vultures!" the guy burst out and went running down towards the crypt.

"Hey!" cried Tru in dismay. She sprinted after him.

Jack and Al were loading the body onto the trolley for removal to the Eternal Rest Funeral Parlor. They both looked up startled as Greg and Tru came skidding into the room.

"Running inside, Tru?" Jack smiled at her, "Are you having a day I'm not?"

"I wish!" Tru told him. "Greg here says Sunset FDs are meant to have Adobe."

"Al's got the release form signed by Adobe's wife." Jack frowned.

"They were about to divorce. I've got the release form from Adobe's parents. "Greg burst out.

"Well, we'll keep the body here till you guys sort it out." Tru said. "Go make some phone calls."

"No way, by state law that body is his wife's which means the stiff is Eternal Rest's cash cow." Al said angrily.

Tru saw Jack sneer in distaste. For all his many faults Jack truly believed in treating the dead with dignity. It was the only thing she respected about him she reflected. Oh and he did know his medical stuff, he'd been quite helpful to her on several occasions when they forgot they were mortal enemies.

"Mr. Adobe can stay here for three minutes while you guys make some phone calls." Jack backed up Tru.

The two men went outside the crypt to get reception for their cell phones.

"The wife has the legal right." Tru reminded him "God, I hate these situations."

"Human nature at it's best right?" Jack said. He straightened Adobe's body on the trolley.

They heard the sound of physical fighting going on in the corridor. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You're a great girl, Davies." Jack told her suddenly. "If all this fate stuff wasn't happening I bet you'd make a wonderful G.P."

"And I bet you were a great EMT." Tru told him sincerely in return. "You're always so calm."

"Yeah well, I guess I'll go calmly get security in here to break up the fight between King Kong and Godzilla." Jack smiled at her. "Can you fend them off if they come in here?"

"Hey, I'll just stand aside and let them slug out." Tru assured him. "I'm no heroine."

"We both know that's a lie." Jack said charmingly. "You interfere with fate to prolong peoples allotted time span, without a thought to ya own personal safety on a regular basis."

"Don't you normally describe that as stupid?" Tru said curiously.

"Heroes are stupid, Tru." Jack placed his hand on her arm quickly and then removed it. Tru seemed to still be able to feel the warmth of his touch through the jacket after he left the room.

It took an hour in the end to sort out who was entitled to the body and the two funeral parlor employees finally went their separate ways. Eternal Rest triumphantly driving off with Adobe's body in their hearse.

Tru went over to where Jack was standing making his coffee.

"You're using my mug, Jack." She pointed out. "You'll get my germs."

"No, I was going to make you coffee remember?" Jack said, putting in the sugar substitute she liked. "I got over caring about girl germs in Middle school."

He handed Tru her mug "I'm going to quit working in the morgue when Davis comes back."

"Great!" Tru said not moving away from him at the bench. "How come? Isn't this the perfect position to stop me for you?"

"Because I'm starting to feel like your stalker" Jack confessed.

"How come?" Tru repeated bewildered.

"Do you know another phrase? Because I like you too much, Tru," Jack said frustrated.

"Come again?" Tru said still confused.

Jack took her coffee cup out of her hands and put it gently down on the bench. He faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. He slowly said each word clearly, moving his face towards hers. "I like you too much, Tru Davies."

Tru instinctively closed her eyes moments before she felt Jack's lips press down lightly on hers. He only kissed her for three bewildering seconds and then drew away.

Tru opened her eyes and looked across at him. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as if trapped and wanting to get out.

"Your nerve knows no bounds does it?" She folded her arms and glared at her nemesis.

"No it doesn't does it? I've even amazed myself with this one." Jack replied..

"I hate you." she said conversationally. "Nothing could change that, Jack. I could never forgive you for killing Luc."

Jack sighed "I can understand those lingering feeling of hostility about that unfortunate incident."

"Yeah!" Tru said.

"But the real reason you're glad I'm going is - you like me too." Jack announced to her with a smug smirk.

"In your fantasy world, Jack, you repel me utterly, you must realize that." Tru scoffed.

"Now I might have believed that until two minutes ago, Davies." Jack leaned forward and kissed her again. Tru felt his warm lips pressing down hard on hers and kissed him back. Tru loved feeling his strong arms wrapping round her body and lifting her hair aside so he could stroke her neck tenderly. Their lips parted so they could explore others mouths with their tongues and Tru could taste her own damn soda in his mouth. The kiss went on and on. Their breathing changing and a fiery heat started to work its way through their bodies.

The phone rang. They broke apart still in each others arms.

"You've been drinking my soda!" Tru accused him.

"I was gonna replace it." Jack placated her. He went to the phone. 'Yeah fine, I'll open up now."

'If I truly repelled you, Tru, you would've wiped your mouth instinctively the first time I kissed you." Jack informed her and walked out of the room.

_Crap,_ thought Tru, that really had been a tell on her part.

_Reviews are wonderful even if you didn't like it._ _First story I ever wrote without swearing, sex or extreme violence before what do you think?_


End file.
